conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Second Iraqistan War
WTF? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) This was not part of the plan. ASA is apparently a terrorist loving country and is very butthurt over something... I dunno what. United Planets 22:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :We are no loving anyone, 4chanistan just started attacking Iran for their own little agenda. We are protecting the Allied States' oil reserves. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Very butthurt over you making 4chanistan do all this cyberterrorism. Also, leveling cities IS NOT FAIR, unless Russia can go and level Everett City with over 90% chance of success. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) What cyber terrorism? 4chanistan is a country and at war with Iran. Its completely legal. Everett didnt level anything. It blew up a few buildings. I didnt even put Russia into the fight, warmonkey did. United Planets 22:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well I put Russia in because of they are real life allies with Iran. We are not fighting over this, Russia and Pakistan stay. Btw we have to make this part of WW3. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Future world chat United Planets 22:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Rules You can get involved in the war but cannot declare war and combat any of my nations without my permission. Cant declare war on 4chanistan. United Planets 22:46, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Well in that case, this is the ASA & Iran vs. 4chanistan . Nobody declares war against the ASA. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Uh, well if 4chanistan is doing Cyber Terrorism to Iran, doesn't it forfeit its war rights? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't know :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not even sure if its cyber terrorism or not. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Genocide, extermination and racism results in the forfiet of war rights. 4chanistan is NOT committing either nor is it committing cyber terrorism. Cyber warfare is a valid practice when used against an enemy's military. 4chanistan has not attacked civilian targets. And Warmonkey, like I said, you cannot declare war on 4chanistan without my permission or KK's permission. United Planets 15:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Well then this has become unfair, ASA has been with Iran from the beginning. It would be weird if I don't participate. ASA was in the Yarphese war without anyone's permission. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Woogers wanted everyone involved. He gave permission. His goal was to create WWIII. The Second Iraqistan War isnt meant to last long anyway. Iranian President Khaleed gets killed along with the Supreme Leader and the Green Opposition Party gains control, turning Iran around, ending the Revolutionary Islamic Republic. United Planets 16:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, while I don't support Iran, isn't going and totally putting down/DDOS websites, doing Black Fax, etc. cyber terrorism? I think we should vote on it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) A nation attacking a nation's military while both nations are at war with each other, is NOT cyber terrorism. Everett does it too. United Planets 16:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 4chanistan put down the Great Wall whatever, isn't that cyberterrorism? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) And also, before a DoW, there was this: "Iranian governmetn websites were targeted first, taken down with Distributed Denial of Service attacks and defacement." —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The Everetti PSF took down China's Great Wall program. Also 4chanistan commensed attacks agaisnt Iran after declarartion of war. Cyber Terrorism: Internet based attacks agaisnt civilian targets in the hopes of disrupting civilian operations.May include attacking stock markets, internet services, civilians websites or infrastructure (power utilities, water, etc). Cyber Warfare: One nation using cyber attack agaisnt another nation's military during war to disrupt military operations, communication, defenses or controls. Ie: Taking down radar systems to perform an airstrike. Civilians are completely unaffected by the attack. United Planets 16:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see now. Why did you take down China's Great Wall program? Tell me on chat please. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hitler F'ing lulz. Spencer is Hitler apparently to alot of people even though Everett seems to be the ONLY nation that respects human rights. ASA seems to have a long record of corruption and violations of its citizens rights including restricting freedom of speech, the right to protest and assemble and even though Everett isnt supposed to know, your nation sells illegal weapons to terrorists, develops biological weapons and supports a corporation known for bio terrorism and illegal manufacturing. United Planets 17:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I am just trying to replicate real life here dude. Are you telling me the REAL USA are a bunch of angels? These guys supply the terrorists and stuff, and they support the corporation. I just find it a little weird that Everett WINS EVERYWHERE! It seems the country and its people are indestructible, if there is a war, Everett comes out on top. And when I decide the Allied States takes the side of a country, I am not allowed to have ANY allies, and the whole world declares war against me. We need to re-renovate FW so that it is fair for everyone. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Of course the ASA supports Human Rights, but we do NOT support small bite-sized islands attacking one of the world's leading nuclear-weapon countries. In real life Iran would have sent one bomber, and taken the island in one run. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Cascadia respects human rights! And New Zealand. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC) "one of the world's leading nuclear-weapon countries" since when? BOMB IRAN NOW! Woogers(lol what ) 22:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) LMAO, Iran doesnt have nukes much less bombers capable of deplying them much less planes capabale of reaching 4chanistan nor does it even have Navy ships capable of reaching 4chanistan, I pushed the realism on that part. I dont understand why you love Iran or why a country like the ASA, which claims to be fighting terrorism, would ally itself with the world leader in funding and aid terrorists and would rather side with a country that supports terrorism, over siding with its own American brothers, its own western allies and friends, defying the UN, NATO and every one organization, defying UN sanctions on Iran and literally then crushing protests in its nation with violence. WTF man. No, I will not allow that. United Planets 22:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) And then you call Spencer Adolf Hitler when her and Everett are BEYOND FAR from ANYTHING closely resembling Hitler or Nazi Germany. If anything, Fortis sounds a little fascist if you ask me... United Planets 22:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I called Spencer Adolf Hitler because it seems that she is rather unbeatable, Everett never lost a war or had anything devastating happen. After separation from the US, Everett progressed at record speed. The ASA doesn't love Iran, they find it wrong for 4chanistan to go all Ramdo against the country. Like I said, oil. Need it, want it, Iran = destroyed = much less of it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 00:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you need oil in a fusion economy? Also, Hitler lost. Majorly. He went an hero. Woogers(lol what ) 00:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) True dat, additionally, Hitler was unbeatable? LastI heard he got his ass kicked and committed suicide. Everett's wars have consisted of combat against weak terrorist forces ie: Hamas, Hezbollah, Syria, Somalia, Afghanistan, Al Qaeda, etc. With one war versus Iran with Iraqistan at its side and a massive droid force and a war agaisnt Russia, a "blitzkreig" of droids, Georgian rebels and air strikes which you even agreed to into your own nation's history. As for never having anything deveastating happen.... what about the Small Pox terrorism Russia committed, 15,000 dead Everettis or more recently, the Haitian earthquake with at least 100,000 dead. I didnt remove that from Everett. Or maybe the Aryan War with about 1,000 dead civilians. also, buy oil from someone else, (Saudi Arabia, were the US gets it all from) instead of Iran where sanctions have been placed, something the ASA has violated by allying with them. United Planets 00:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You don't understand when I say Hitler, look. He took over the whole of Europe and advanced into North Africa. Many thought he was unbeatable. Haiti earthquake was natural and real. I just have never read in an article something like: "And Everett had the most losses in this war, which forced them to pull out and fortify at their last line of defense." All I read is how Everett comes out on top, and Everett just *found* Bin Laden, and in a matter of years brought "droids" into war. The ASA is an American country with good technology, but I want to keep it real, and keep soldiers on the battlefield. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) When was the last time the USA lost an actual war? 1812? Woogers(lol what ) 20:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Vietnam. Americans say they won the War of 1812, Canadians say they won, and Brits don't say anything. Detectivekenny 22:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I always forget Vietnam. Woogers(lol what ) 22:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) We could have won Vietnam had we not given up. If we continued, we would have won. United Planets 22:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Really? And we didn't lose, we just withdrew. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you're not from Central Europe? Detectivekenny 03:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC)